Worlds Crumble
by AuthorAndrewCharlusPotter
Summary: Sequel to Worlds Align by 'rumplesnorcack'. This is about Harmony Harry becoming Hinny for a little while then re-becoming Harmony ship again, Harmony world's Ginny goes nuts and kills Ron, Harry and Hermione and escapes to the Canon world with her fred and George from Harmony World. Harmony Ginny, Canon Ginny both Marry Harry Potter of Canon World and have children together.


**Worlds Crumble**

 **Companion or Sequel to World Align by 'rumpelsnorcack'**

Hermione and Harry were now dating once again and Fred and George left for the canon world again.

However they didn't know the other Harry and Ginny were in the other world and all, snogging each other senseless.

Fred and George fell out in a thud shocking them once again.

(Canons would have C(Name) and Harmony character would have H(Name), this is how you can tell who is from whose world and all.

CHarry: Oh Bloody Fuckin' Hell, not again."

CGinny said, "Let me guess you are here to help your baby sister?"

HFred said, "How in the fucking world?"

HGeorge finished, "Did you know other Gin-Gin?"

CGinny asked, "What the bloody hell happened?"

HFred and HGeorge got together and HGeorge said, "Harry well did end up dating our sister for a little while, but then...all of sudden..."

HFred finished, "He broke up with her and went back out with Hermione again."

CGinny said, "After we explained everything to them."

The Harmony World Fred and George nodded.

CGinny said, "Go back and get your Ginny over here."

HFred said, "What do you mean?"

CGinny said, "I mean all Voldemort to rule your world and have your Ginny kill your Harry and Hermione with the killing curse, because I didn't have Harry, I would've gone nuts and wanted to kill them as soon as I saw them. then drag her sorry ass over here. I take it you read the Potter curse the only way, the only way Potters are allowed to be Polygamists. are...

HFred said, "if the person is a doppelganger or a red head or the same person from a different dimension."

CGinny nodded, "Correct, and get your Ginny over here Pronto."

CHarry said, "Ginny, are you sure?"

CGinny nodded, "I'm positive, she needs to know you love the both of us and if you have to be a polygamist in one world and dead in another then so be it. Now get to work."

HFred and George returned to their world.

Harmony World:

(The regular names for now, until they return to the canon world).

Fred and George saw Ginny upset and all.

Fred and George dragged her into an alcove and told her the plan.

Ginny said, "I will kill Ron too, because of his immaturity do you hate that part?"

George shook his head, "Nope, we love that part. Kill Ronniekins, but don't kill him using the killing curse, we'll help you, do you know where the Acromantulas live?"

Ginny smirked evilly, "Yep, but what about the arresting?"

Fred said, "We will escape to the canon world thereby allowing Voldemort to rule this world, they said only bring you and ourselves and no one else."

Ginny said, "But what about?"

Fred smiled, "You will become a twin to the other you and we will close the portal permanently. after we leave thereby killing everyone in that world, while we would become quadruplets to our other selves and all, you will become a twin to your otherself and your other self will allow you to date the other Harry as well, and the Potter curse allows Polygamy only if the person is a doppelganger/cousin or the same person from a different dimension or a redhead."

Ginny had tears in her eyes, "Really?"

Fred and George nodded.

Ginny snuck around and found Ron leaving the library and stunned him and thanks to the twins they kept him under a disillusionment charm as well and they levitated him to the forest where they heard chirping and revived him. but only petrified his legs.

Ron asked, "Ginny, Fred, George, what are you doing here?"

Ginny said, "I'm here because I want you to die Ronald because you idiot Hermione loved you and yet you were always snogging the Gryffindor Whore and Slut Lavendar Brown, Lavendar is a Gryffindor Cho Chang and all. and You made Harry break up with me and get back together with Hermione and for that damn reason not only are you going to die, so will Granger and this world's Harry Potter. I don't give a shite about this world being under Voldemort's rule any longer you all have hurt me for the last damn time, so when I succeed in killing all of you and leaving you for the acromantulas, fred, george and I will escape to the Canon world, where i will have to become a twin to my other self and my other self will allow me to become a 2nd wife as the Potter curse only allows redhead to marry Potter and if Potter doesn't marry a redhead, they go to hell wizarding hell, no ifs, ands or butts about it. But if I kill them before they marry they will end up in limbo instead but won't be able to do anything."

Ginny raised her wand and pointed at Ron's chest and yelled 'SECTUMSEMPRA'

The dark cutting curse hit Ron's chest and blood flowed out of him and whispered his final words, "I'm sorry, Ginerva" Then Ron collapsed dead and they heard the spider and They high-tailed it back to Hogwarts.

Rons' body was eaten by the Acromantulas and all.

Harry wondered what happened to his best mate and all. 2 weeks passed and then Hermione disappeared as well.

Hermione was killed by the twins and Ginerva after the same explanation and all.

Then after Hermione was killed he was caught by surprise and was stunned and when he regained consciousness he saw Ginny standing over him with an evil smile, she explained what she needed to do, in order to save his soul from wizarding hell, but when asked, why, she explained the Potter curse that if the Potter didn't marry a red head, they would go to wizarding hell, but if killed before they even had a chance to marry then well, they would go to wizarding hell. She explained, she loved him, but he broke her heart and her soul and when a soul break it takes while to heal, but once she gets revenge on the ones who broke her heart by killing them, her soul will be healed, so she told them of Fred and George's plan of her marrying his other self being a polygamist normally Potter's are only allowed to be a monogamist, but polygamy is allowed if the person is the same person but from different dimension and she yelled the dark cutting curse 'SECTUMSEMPRA' killing him.

He heard the Acromantulas and she and the twins escaped to the canon world. Harry felt regret and guilt for his death and remorse and he knew he deserved this death anyways for breaking up with Ginny and going out with Hermione again and all. So he accept his death with dignity and whispered his final world, "I'm sorry and Forgive me, Gin."

Ginny had a heart of steal and yelled Sectumsempra one final time.

Fred said, "Ginny, we need to get out of here, now."

George said, "Before the Acros show up."

Ginny nodded and felt some remorse for killing Harry, but she knew as well as Harry knew he deserved his death and all.

Fred, George, Ginny ran back to the room of requirement and opened the portal and all three jumped into the portal and the portal closed on Harmony World, never to be heard from ever again."

Canon World.

HGinny, HFred, HGeorge all arrived and casted closium permanelius portalis permanenelium.'

The meeting.

Headmaster's Office.

Albus, Minerva, Snape, Remus, Nymphadora, Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, The Canon's Fred and George,Ron, Hermione.

Harry stepped into the office.

Albus said, "You rang for us, Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded, "Yes, as you know of the room of requirement, what you don't know is that it opens a portal into another world, and well, let's just say, my double did caused a soul-break of his mate.(Bill gasped).She killed him,with the help of the alternate twin pranksters. The alternate twins as well as the alternate mate of my double, escaped to this world and closed the portal permanently."

Hermione asked, "What a soul break?"

Bill answered, "A soul break is extremely similar to a heart-break but worse, that causes the one who had the soul break to seek vengeance on the cusp of death, in other words, the one who had her heartbroken as well as soul broken, who broke up with her has to die before she is allowed to move on even to the one who broke her hearts double of this dimension I'm taking the one who had her heart and soul broken was Ginny wasn't and her double well is here as well as Fred and George's doppelgangers as well, too?"

Every adult paled even Arthur and Molly.

Harry nodded, "After they killed Ron's double, for his thickness of his attraction to Hermione, (Ron winced, remembering how Harry's double was), Hermione's double was killed because she stole my double from Ginny. as well as my double was the last one they killed and left the bodies in the Forbidden Forest near Acromantulas. (Ron shuddered at remembering his encounter in the forest). I hope you don't hold it against them. Ron?"

Ron scowled, "Even my other self, was twice as thick as me, then he deserved his death by the hands of my sister, but, Hermione."

Hermione said, "if she used a love potion knowing me I would use dark magic love potion like the black family amourous one that required the blood of the other person so in other words if the other me used that then she deserved her death for damn sure, because I'm willing to bet that was the case. Even if she never said, anything before her demise. You already accept the other you's death right?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, he deserved no matter what even if he was under an amourous love potion if you are a prophecized child, then you are supposed to be overcome all interference even dark magic potions."

Snape and Albus exchanged looks, Albus nodded.

Snape said, "Then you are expecting miracles if the blood is used, Mr. Potter, not even Voldemort would be able to overcome a blood love potion."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Then what use is magic then."

The Canon Ginny waltz in with her double as well as the twins doubles.

Canon Ginny, "Mum, Dad, I was you to adopt, my alternate, as well as the twins alternate."

Molly smiled, "Of course we will, but you will have to change your names. I, Molly Elizabeth Weasley formerly Prewett, along with Arthur Septimus hereby adopted the alternate, Ginerva Molly Weasley, The Alternate Fred and George Weasley and hereby renamed Ginny's double Juniper Elizabeth Weasley, hereby renamed Fred and George's double Fabian George Weasley and Gideon Fred Weasley. So Mote It Be.

A golden aura surround them and were adopted into this world.

Juniper said, "You know about the Potter Curse right, that allows polygamists right as long as the person is the same person from a different dimension."

Arthur nodded, "We'll allow both you and Ginny to date Harry, no matter what. Thank you."

HGinny and CGinny married CHarry together by means of blood marriage and multi-soulbond with the two of them and the HGinny became Juniper Weasley, and Juniper and Ginny married Harry James Potter together blood-married and soulbonded to both of them. they loved Harry and together they had six children together. and they were full siblings as well, too after explaining the circumstances, HFred and HGeorge became Fabian and Gideon Weasley, and helped their counterparts at their shop.

Harry James Potter of the canon world marriages to Ginny and Juniper were as this they loved each ohter and Juniper was happy to be a 2nd wife to this world's Harry, if her world's Harry was a bloody damn idiot. She felt a little bit guilty of killing his counterpart but CHarry told her, the other him definitely deserved to die, no matter what she told the family what she did in the other world. because of the reasons as well, when C-Hermione and C-Ron heard Juniper's story they got together romantically without risking their deaths because they definitely didn't want a repeat, but they knew the other thems deserved thier deaths especially by the curse and acromantulas though they felt guilty for allowing Voldemort to rule that earth, but it needed to be apocalyptic anyways.

Juniper smiled at their frightened and paled faces when she met them again and yelled at them to get together and pushed them on one another when they were fighting unless they wanted to die by her hands.

Harry and Ginny's kids.

James Sirius Potter(March ?, 2004)  
Albus Severus Potter(July 31, 2006)  
Lily Luna Potter.(Jan.2008/2009)

Harry and Juniper's kids.

Septimus Arthur Potter (2005)  
Charles Harold Potter ( July 31, 2007)  
Katherine Anna Potter(Jan.2010/2011)

Harry, Ginny and Juniper all lived happily ever after.

THE END.


End file.
